The Road To Happiness
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Shaylee Shay Turner is a foster child with no friends. She's sent to Forks, where she meets and befriends Bella Swan. Shay finds herself falling for Jacob, Bella's other best friend. Will Shay be able to maintain her friendship with Bella, while persuing something more with Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

a/n: hey y'all. It's me Emmabeth. This fan fic follows Shaylee Shay Turner as she figures out who she is. Enjoy and review.

Chapter one:

Breathe. Just breathe. I tell myself as I drag my boddy up the rope. The gym teacher, Mr. Dickson looks on, unimpressed. I reach the top of the rope and climb down.

The class claps for me. I bow, and head over to the wall. Everyone laughs and Bella Swan steps forward. She flips her ID over her shoulder. She starts up the rope, and I can tell she's not having nearly as easy a time with it as I did.

I'm suddenly back at the gym in my old high school the day I found out that my parents had died. My life is so not a fairytale. I've kind of always known that, but still. The day I found out the news changed my life forever.

I'm now in a foster home where I'm basically ignored. Worse than that, my foster sisters take out their frustration on me. It really sucks. Like I said, not a fairytale.

Nothing's ever been easy for me. In fact, hard would be an improvement.

I'm brought back to reality by Mr. Dickson yelling for someone to take Bella to the nurse. I step forward and drag Bella out, down the hall, and to the nurse's office.

Her eyelids flutter as soon as I get her on the cot.

"What's your name?" says Bella, wrenching her eyelids back.

"shaylee. But everyone calls me shay." I mutter quietly.

The first time I've ever really said my real name out loud.

"Nice to meet you Shay." Bella says.

"Nice to meet you bella."

"You know my name?" she asks.

"yeah. Mr. Dickson asked someone to take you to the nurse."

Bella nods, and slowly sits up. "I'm fine now." She says.

"okay. Ms. Swan, Ms. Turner, do you want a slip to get back to class?" asks the nurse. I didn't even notice that she was there. I take both slips and hand one to Bella. She smiles, and I think that maybe, just maybe, I made a new friend in bella swan.

a/n: So… how was it? It took me forever to think of a title for this. You'll see later why I called it this. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey people. I'm back with chapter two. I could not wait any longer to update. So… here's chapter two.

Disclaimer; If I owned the Twilight Saga, Bella would've chosen Jacob. She would be more daring. She wouldn't avoid crap like she usually did. Sorry if I criticized your favorite charaxter, but that's just my opinionIt's been twelve years since the end of Allegient. Tris had triplets with Tobias. But Tobias doesn't know. He still thinks Tris is dead. After being tested on for twelve years in exchange for the ability to look like a normal mom, Tris decides to leave. She goes back to Chicago, and seeks out Tobias. But did he move on during those twelve years? And if not, will they be able tosorry.

Chapter teo;

I learned two things that week. I am an outcast. Two, Bella is an amazing friend. Today, I sat with her and her friends at lunch today. The Cullens, Mike Newtonk, Angela Webber, Ben Something, can't remember his last name, Katie Marshall and Eric something. Can't remember his last name either.

Bella and I have study hall together, so we walk to class togetgher.

"so… You're from Columbus Ohio? I moved here from Pheonix. I met Edward then. I thought he was pissed at me at first, he wouldn't talk to me." Bella says.

"Columbus Georgia. I moved here about nine days ago. I'm kinda like the outcast of the foster family I live with."

"Wow. That must suck. Hey! I have an awesome idea. I'm going to bisit Jacob Black down at Le Push. Want to come?"

I think I remember Sandy, my foster mom, saying that Billy Black was the one who sold her the car she bought for Lila, who just started driving. My own car had been passed through my parents, and I've had it since I was fifteen, and just getting my permit.

"Is he related to Billy Black? He sold Lila's car to us. She's my foster sister." I say.

"Yes. He is Jacob's dad. Do you want to come?"

I used to have to ask Mom about stuff like that. She was always careful about who I hung out with. But, I knew Sandy wouldn't give a dam where I wnet, as long as I was home by the time it was time for school. I don't have a real curfew.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Bella nods and smiles. We'd entered the classroom, and we weren't allowed to talk anymore. But I knew Bella and I would be there for each other forever. Even if I **did** get the sense she was hiding something from me, there was plenty I haven't told her. She'd tell me when she was ready.

a/n: So? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. SO… I decided to do what I do with my Divergent fic, The Attack. I'll ask a multiple choice question at the end of every chapter. If you review the correct answer, I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter. So… Today's question is:

Bella's middle name is…

Elle.

Anna

Marie

Jane

Review if you know what it is, and in the next chapter, I'll give you a shoutout. Thanks. See ya!

mmabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

a/n: so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been a little distracted, and am just now getting the time to update this fic. So, I'm so sorry you guys. Do not read this chapter if you are at all sinsative about the topic of suicide, or if it will trigger you in any way. Simply PM me, and I will tell you what happens. So… without further ado, let's do it.

Disclaimer: Does Bella have a brain? No? Then she's not my character.

Chapter three:

When I walk through the front door, Sandy flips out. She starts screaming curse words at me, and I run upstairs, seeking refuge in my room. I lock the door, and fall, sobbing, onto the bed. Bella will be coming over any minute, but I don't care. I just want to end this.

I open the door to the bathroom, and grab the bottle of Mellotonen from the cabinet over the sink. Icarry it into my bedroom, and fill a cup with some water. I prepare to end it.

My plan is stopped by Bella's appearance, and her scream of "Shay! Stop! What the hell! Stop!

Another pair of footsteps thunders up the stairs, as Bella grabs the bottle and cup and sets them on the desk. She tries to get the truth about why I tried to kill myself, but I won't give her the answer.

She winds up helping me get out of the house. Her boyfriend is standing on the landing when we leave. I'm leaning on Bella, the amount of pills I've taken overwhelming everything within me.

Edward rushes forward to help me down the stairs. Sandy is cussing me out as they help me through the door. I know they're debating whether or not they should take me to the hospital. I hear a car door slam, and assume it's lila. Instead, a male voice calls out a stream of profanity. Warm arms wrap around me, and Bella's disappear from around me. I feel a leather seat under me, and Bella tries to talk to me.

"Shay. Do you know my name? Do you know where you are? Do you know what happened?"

I focus on her first question. 'Bella Swan." Then I ask her to repeat the second, and focus on that one. "In a car." The third question is harder. "I tried to… tried to… kill myself"

Mom would've freaked out right about now. Dad would've held me and asked what happened. My sister Lydia might've hugged me, if she was in a serious mood, or made a joke about it to lighten the mood. My brother, Colton, would've reassured me that everything would be alright. I don't have this now. My family is dead. One instant took everything from me.

a/n: So… I'm sorry for the darkness during this chapter… I just wanted Jacob to be kind of understanding to Shay, and the best way to do that was to put him in the chapter in which she tries something desperate. So… yeah… Sorry about that. I hope this didn't trigger anyone…. I am sorry. If it's any consolation, I'll be back soon. Shout out to for reviewing. See ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
